fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinko
Rinko (seen as either "RINKO" in all caps or "琳子") is a derivation of Otomachi Una, a Vocaloid published and distributed by Internet Co., Ltd.. She was created in February 2016, by producer Kousaku-P and illustrator Smol-Wolfie (狼), being heavily inspired by Sena Kashiwazaki from Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai and Umaru Doma from Himouto! Umaru-chan, but also dragging inspiration from many other medias as well. Her name comes from a play of words, with 琳 (rin) meaning "beautiful jade, gem" and 子 (ko) meaning "child". Design Overall, Rinko has a body of a fully developed adult woman, she is very tall and sports Double D cup boobs, with a very curvy body. She has seen many design changes throughout 2016, with her current design being her definitive one. It's simplistic, but memorable, due to the choice of colors that can either compliment or contrast on themselves. She has two designs, one for "Spicy" and other for "Sugar", just like Una herself, although some details are common in both designs, such as her long curly blonde hair, aqua green eyes, light white skin with freckles that go from her cheeks to her nose and on her shoulders, a brown and yellow bowtie and her white bandana, which has a distinct cyan colored butterfly bow at its knot. Rinko Sugar.jpg Rinko Spicy.png Sugar Her sugar design shows a more gentle and soft look, with a fancy and smooth flow, similar to a pudding. She has a white shirt with a few yellow stripes and a white skirt with a semitransparent yellow layer underneath, with a big yellow ribbon and two "Chrysocolla chalccdony" gems holding it together. Under those, she has a tight dark brown suit that goes from her chest to her thighs, that has a zipper from the side. She also wears long boots with cyan and yellow details on its top and long yellow shoelaces as well. This design was once used solely as her main design but, later in 2017, a more appropriate design was created to suit her Spicy voice. Spicy Her spicy design is the complete opposite of her Sugar one, with some electronic and JPop-ish vibes. This design is way showier than her Sugar one and heavily emphasizes her body structure. Most of the yellow is completely gone, leaving a predominance of cyan and white. Her shirt is still white, but is way more open than before, leaving most of her back completely exposed, part of her cleavage and most of her stomach area as well. She now wears white gloves with a golden ring around her pulse area with two gems around it. She now wears white shorts that have V shaped cuts on each side, with cyan details on her sides, which have yellow stripes on their borders. She also wears a cyan and yellow striped belt around her shorts with a brown and yellow heart shaped front. At the back of her belt, she has a yellow ribbon tied to it, being a nod to her Sugar design. Around her right thigh, she has a cyan bracelet that glows. Her boots are now simpler looking, lacking any shoelaces and having cyan and yellow details on its top. Personality Rinko has no canon personality, however her creators personally see her as a mature, outgoing and strict character. She's usually seen as being brutally honest, always speaking her mind out and being very extroverted. She is often depicted as if she likes to eat a lot of sweets and has a weird obsession with insects. She's often seen as a matured version of Una, who is supposed to be a loli type of character. Voice portrayals Even though Rinko is a pitchloid of Una, their voices sound completely distinct from each other, making it quite hard to tell they have the same voice. While Una has a childish and cutesy voice, Rinko's voice carries power and emotion which are rare, even in official Vocaloid voicebanks. The first known usage of that voice was in a cover of Megitsune done by Ookami herself, showing how expressive her voice can be, when used properly. Voice configuration Notable media Notable media Additional info Media trivia Overtime Rinko complains about the amount of work she gets and how unhealthy it ends up getting to her life, but later she’s seen sarcastically talking positively about having to work overtime. She sees the amount of work she gets as a “sadistic unfair game”. Relationships * Rinko is usually drawn alongside other fanloids, such as Neru or Zatsune Miku, although their relationships weren’t precisely established by the creators. * Rinko is also seen often with Rinto (not to be confused with Kagamine Rinto), who her creators see as her literal mirror image, meaning that they are complete opposites and can’t coexist in the same space. * Otomachi Una is usually considered as a small sister to Rinko, as they share the same voice, but represent completely different types of characters. Appearances Gallery This is just for reference, not all fanart will be listed External links * Twitter: Kousaku-P's twitter * Twitter: Smol Wolfie's twitter * YouTube: Kousaku-P's Youtube channel * DeviantArt: Smol Wolfie's DeviantArt * DeviantArt: Kousaku-P's DeviantArt Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Voice from Otomachi Una Category:Voiced